Supreme Court of the Allied States
The Supreme Court of the Allied States is the highest court in the Allied States. It has ultimate appellate jurisdiction over all state and federal courts, and original jurisdiction over a small range of cases, usually involving the Constitution. The Court, which meets in the John Jay Court Building in New Bay City, consists of a chief justice and eight associate justices who are nominated by the President. Once appointed, justices have life tenure unless they are removed after impeachment pr resign. Overview Composition Article 3, Section 8 of the Constitution establishes a mandatory number of no more or less than 9 Supreme Court justices, including the Chief Justice. Section 9 of Article 3 of the Constitution states justices will serve up until the age of 70 from appointment. Justices may resign or be impeached, but have no terms for election nor reappointment. Current members *'Chief Justice:' John Romano *'Associate Chief Justice:' Kenny R. Kile *'Associate Justice:' Franciska Blueburg *'Associate Justice:' Roman Evviron *'Associate Justice:' Vince Q. Bellic *'Associate Justice:' Peter Scott *'Associate Justice:' Susan O'Niel *'Associate Justice:' Will U. Jameson *'Associate Justice:' Lina Redder Benefits Section 10 of Article 3 of the Constitution gives the Senate full authority over the salaries of Supreme Court justices. If justices serve their full "term," from appointment up until the age of 70, several benefits are included in their retirement package. They still receive some pay from the Supreme Court and get to retain their title. Facilities The Supreme Court first met on 10 March 2007, in the Allied States capitol building of the time, the Houston City Hall. The usage of the city hall continued until the new capitol in New Bay City was completed, however, as a surprise turn of events, the EcruFox Corporation offered to build a purpose-built building for the court. The four-story John Jay Court Building was designed by Jake Lambert in a classical style sympathetic to the surrounding buildings of the capitol and is clad in marble. Lambert also designed the Capitol Building. The building includes the courtroom, justices' chambers, an extensive law library, various meeting spaces, and auxiliary services including a gymnasium. The Supreme Court Police as well as the Capitol Police have primary jurisdiction over Supreme Court-related activities. Visitors may not tour the courtroom itself unaccompanied. There is a cafeteria, a gift shop, exhibits, and a half-hour informational film. When the Court is not in session, lectures about the courtroom are held hourly from 9:30 am to 3:30 pm and reservations are not necessary. When the Court is in session the public may attend oral arguments, which are held twice each morning (and sometimes afternoons) on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Wednesdays in two-week intervals from October through late April, with breaks during December and February. Visitors are seated on a first-come first-serve basis. There are 300 seats available. The number of open seats varies from case to case; for important cases, some visitors arrive the day before and wait through the night. From mid-May until the end of June, the court releases orders and opinions beginning at 10 am, and these 15 to 30-minute sessions are open to the public on a similar basis. The Supreme Court Police are available to answer questions. Jurisdiction The Supreme Court, as detailed in Section 2, subsection B of Article 3 of the Constitution, have nationwide jurisdiction in all cases. Thus, the Supreme Court has authority outside of state constitutions are statutes. The Senate, however, may review each decision taken by the Court (as the Court may do with the Senate) and act accordingly. Section 7 of Article 3 states that the Supreme Court will hear all cases of treason. See also *Law and justice in the Allied States category:Allied States of America